1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device capable of performing color display, to a method of manufacturing the same, and to an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
A device having an organic light-emitting diode element (hereinafter, referred to as ‘OLED element’) has been drawing attention as an image display device that replaces a liquid crystal display device. The OLED element is a current-driving-type self-luminous element, unlike a liquid crystal element in which the amount of light to be transmitted varies.
In recent years, the screen size has been made large, and this has also been applied to an image display device using the OLED element. In a case in which the image display device is manufactured by a mask evaporation method, there is a problem in that precise patterning cannot be performed due to twisting of the mask or the like. A technique for realizing color display by combining a white OLED element with microcavities and using a color filter, instead of the mask evaporation is disclosed in Mitsuhiro Kashiwabara et al., “Adobanced AM-OLED Display Based on White Emitter with Microcavity Structure”, SID Symposium Digest of Technical Papers, USA, Society for Information Display, vol. 35, No. 2, pp. 1017-1019, May, 2004 (FIG. 1).
However, the wavelength characteristic of a microcavity is determined by its optical length or the like. Therefore, the film thickness of a pixel electrode is required to be precisely controlled in order to obtain a characteristic corresponding to each of the red, green, and blue colors, which causes the manufacturing process to be complicated.